Demigods at the Triwizard Tournament
by Laurels and Von Karma
Summary: Jason, Piper and Leo go to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Who will be the Champion? Read & Review. Dedicated to Rissa C, for being awesome, and for Ian M., for being awesome.
1. Prologue

**Dumbledore has sent a message to Chiron and Mr. D. **

**He offers for Camp Half Blood to join the tournament.**

**Chiron Selects Piper, Jason and Leo to go enroll for the year. **

**What will happen?**

**~0~**

**We will be doing different POV chapters, like one chapter will be HoO POV, and 1 chapter will be HP POV.**

**Anastasia Laurels will be doing Heroes Of Olympus.**

**Franziska Von Karma will be doing Harry Potter.**

**Read & Review!**

**Also check out our personal channels:**

**Franziska Von Karma**

**Anastasia Laurels**


	2. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

**All rights go to JK Rowling, probably one of the best authors ever.**

**Franziska, here! I'm going to be writing the HP POV chappies!**

**PS, Check out my personal channel for a sequel to **_**They Made a Book about Me?**_**!**

**PPS, Ian, Rissa, of Maggie, if you're reading this, Greetings from Grace and Hannah!**

Harry

So this year, we would be doing the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore said something about "extra guests" who would visit besides the other wizarding schools. Dumbledore said that they werent wizards, but they werent muggles either, so who would they be? Hermione, Ron and I were all debating over who they would be.

"I don't know, maybe they're a bunch of different wizards or something," said Hermione.

"What would they do, then?" I asked

"I don't know. I heard this rumor that they're from the states," said Ron.

"Whatever. We better get going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fred and George say that the new teacher is really great," I told them. We grabbed our books and headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I kept thinking who they could be the whole time. Well, I had a pretty good time in class. We had a new professor called Professor Moody who was a retired auror. He had a weird, blue eye that was supposed to be magical. You'd think he'd be really creepy, but actually he's kind of cool.

That night at dinner, Dumbledore made another announcement.

"You've all been wondering who these new.. er.. people will be in the tournament. That is what I'm here to tell you." A murmur of excitement reang through the room.

"Most of you have heard of Roman legends and Greek myths, correct?" Nods were seen all over the room.

"These people are children of the Greek and Roman gods. They're still alive, because immortal means immortal. When they have kids with mortals, it makes Demigods or Half-bloods."

"Yeah right! They're definetly real!" Malfoy called out. All of the sudden, thunder struck outside. It was a clear and cool night, with no sign of a cloud anywhere!

_"Just a coincidence, Just a coincidence ,Just a coincidence,"_ he kept mumbling to himself, and Hermione, Ron and I started laughing.

"It would be best not to anger the gods. They have great power. They could blast you to bits, and I'd perfer for our students not be blown to smitheriens." Then an avalanche of talking erupted through the room.

"Students! Let Professor Dumbledore continue," said Professor McGonnagal over the talking and whispering and bickering.

"Now Professor, who will come?" asked Professor McGonnagal.

"We will have a daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty, a girl named Piper McLean. We will have a son of Hephaestus,the Greek god of blacksmiths, the forges, and fire, a boy named Leo Valdez. We will also have a son of Jupiter, the Roman god of lightning and thunderstorms, also the king of the gods, a boy named Jason Grace. Please welcome them. They will be sorted into houses, just like you, but only for this year."

Finally, the day came where the guests came for the tournament. The younger students got really excited when the Beaubatons students arrived in a huge carrage pulled by huge horses.

A few minutes later, the Durmstrang students arrived in this large ship on the lake. Next, everyone got really excited for the last one: the Demigods.

**Okay, Grace, this is where you come in with your chapter about when Jason, Leo, and Piper arrive! :D**

**Sorry it was short! :D I have 5 minutes left in a computer in the library, where i'm working!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Heroes of Olympus

**Hello awesome peoples who are reading this!**

**Oh! And, if anyone from school is reading this...HI!**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

So, Chiron seriously JUST told us we were going here last night.

_*Flashback*_

At the dining pavilion, we were waiting for announcements, and they magically poofed in by Chiron mail.

"Alright! Tomorrow night is Capture the Flag, and Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Piper McLean are going to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry tomorrow!"

At this point, all three of us yelled, "WHAT?"

"You never told us ANYTHING about that!" Courtesy of yours truly.

"Well, sleep tight!" Chiron announced.

_*End of Flashback*_

And we were on a boat. Yes. A _wooden_ boat. That could catch fire at any time, courtesy of yours truly. Again.

We were just about 300 yards from the shore, and the boat was inching along.

"DUDE! Will this boat SPEED UP? I'm getting nautious." I asked.

"No, Leo. It obviously won't speed up." Piper said.

We were 50 feet away from the shore. 40 feet...30 feet...

As soon as we got off, I ran over to a bush and threw up. They suddenly stopped cheering.

Jason put his hands up. They cheered louder. He put his hands down. No cheering. He put his hands in the middle. A soft cheering occured.

We stared. One of them called out, "Well? WHO ARE YOU GUYS?"

"Oh. I'm Jason Grace."

Another asked, "The son of Zeus?"

Jason stared. "Uh...yeah?"

"Awesome! I'm Leo Valdez! Son of Hephaestus!" I yelled.

"I'm...Piper McLean...daughter of Aphrodite..." Piper said cautiously.

"Ther ya are!" Some large, furry guy called us over.

"I'm Hagrid! Ya need ta see the hedmast'r"

Okay. The furry guy's name is Hagrid. Take a mental note, Leo.

"Um...Okay..." I think Jason was uncomfortable.

We followed the furry gu-I mean Hagrid, to the castle.

He lead us through the castle, saying things like, "I'm da game keep'r" and "Da headmast'r's real nice." I didn't listen to this, though.

"So, when's dinner?" I asked.

Piper elbowed me. Hagrid didn't seem to hear me.

Piper mumbled something about me being rude. Of course, Jason agreed with her. Ugh.

Finally, we arrived at the "headmat'r's" office, as Hagrid would say.

"Ah! You're here! Welcome!" The headmaster said.

"Hello...Professor...Durelebomo." I looked up from the paper they gave me, and grinned.

"I think that says...Dumbledore, Leo..." Piper whispered to me. SHe's better at dealing with stupid dyslexia.

"Well, I think it says Durelebomo, so be quiet." I whispered back.

"Actually, it's Dumbledore, Mr. Valdez." Professor Durelebomo said.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"Well, we better get to the feast-"

"A FEAST? YES!" I yelled.

"-And sorting." Everyone stared at me again.

Professor Dumbledore led us to where 'feasts' were held. He told us to go up to the stage thingy and wait in line. Which is physically impossible for me.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

Leo was squirming in line like there was no tomorrow. I blame him for the mess we are about to get into. Jason was looking cute. As always, when I was finally called up. Jason had already gone, no trouble with him. He was put into Gryffindor.

They placed this disgusting hat on my head, that would make any other child of Aphrodite scream for mercy. It talked in my head. It said a bunch of random words, in which I payed no attention to. Then it yelled out, "Gryffindor!" to everybody in the room. I followed Jason.

We sat down at a table. We spotted Leo, and he was next in line. He looked EXTREMELY uncomfortable. Most likely because everyone was staring at him. I knew that something was going to go wrong, with him around a flamable fabric.

They called his name, and he walked up. He sat down on the stool, and they placed the hat on him. After a few seconds, he widened his eyes. He looked panicked. Then, the hat yelled out what I didn't expect it to say. "FIRE! I'm on FIRE!" When I looked up again, the hat really WAS on fire. Leo took it off his head, quickly. He also put it out before everyone's eyes. Without water or anything like that. He put it out with his mind.

"Just...put him in Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

Leo mumbled something about the hat being extremely loud, and he walked over to us.

Well...that was enough excitement for one day..."

**FINISHED! Alright! (Doesn't Leo rock?) How was it?**

**-Laurels and Von Karma**


	4. Chapter 3: Harry Potter

**Karma: Yo, Laurels!**

**Laurels: What?**

**Karma: I dunno, I guess I was just being random. **

**Laurels: Gees, thanks for wasting 19 words!**

**Karma: Fine! I just wanted to make a smarty disclamer!**

***insert smart alecky disclaimer here***

**HERE IS CHAPPIE 2 of HP :D**

**Review or feel the wrath of Franziska Von Karma's whip. (jk lol)(She really does have a whip!)**

**GRACE, WER'E GOING TO DO JASPER. :D**

Hermione

Personally, I think that the new "demigods" made a pretty weird entrance. This one kid got nauseous and this kid called Jason got the whole crowd excited. Well, they had to get sorted, so that was kind of weird, seeing a bunch of 15 year olds get sorted with a bunch of 11 year olds. They all got Gryffindor.

"Is it true that you're the son of Zeus… or Jupiter…?" I asked Jason one day in the common room.

"Um, yeah…" he said. Then Piper, a girl who I thought was a daughter of Aphrodite and Jason's girlfriend came up and said "Hey, Jason, Leo's set you bed on fire again! Get up here!" and then tugged him upstairs.

"Okay…" I said. _Man, these kids are weird!_ I thought. To clear my mind, I went to the library and decided to read a book about ancient runes. I had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching me, but I tried to concentrate on the book. Eventually, it was time for dinner and I went down to the Great Hall and met up with Harry and Ron.

Dumbledore had an announcement. Today he was going to put up the magical Goblet of Fire, the cup that would decide the champion for the Triwizard... I mean, Triwizard and one Demigod tournament. A lot of whispering occored.

"Put your name and then put your school- or camp on the peice of paper, and then submit it. But, due to past fatalities, we are going to put an age limit. Only wizards of age, meaning that they are 17 or older, may enter. Of course, our guests, from Chiron's Camp Half Blood, may enter."

"What!" Fred and George shouted. "But we're going to be seventeen next April!" They shouted in unity. Obviously, they wanted to enter.

"I highly suggest any wizard underage not try and sumbit their name. I will draw the age line myself, so it is wise not to sumbit your name if you are 16 and under," he finished.

After dinner, he set the age line, and some kids submitted their names. A Slytherin, some Beaubatons, and a Durmstrang. We all clearly saw Fred and George trying to figure out an age potion so they could submit their names.

Eventually, Harry, Ron and I got bored of waiting for someone to submit their name, so we head up to the common room. We bumped into the demigods again.

"You're so lucky!" Ron butted in. They were obviously in the middle of a conversation. "You get to submit your name, and you're just 15!"

"Uh, well, I dunno," said Leo, and they went back to their conversation.

"Do you think we should pull a Fred and George and try and submit our names?" asked Ron.

"Of course not! Dumbledore drew the age line himself! Of course he made it invulnerable to age potions," I snapped back at them. _Boys, _I thought _They're so immature!_ "I'm going up to bed!" I told them. I rushed upstairs to see Ron and Harry staring at me.

Harry

Everyone was wondering when the demigods would submit their names. So far, according to the rumors, none of them had put their names in.

After breakfast that morning, everyon crowded around the goblet to see the demigods put in their names.

***Laurels inserts next chapter***

**Review pretty please!**

**You guys make me feel special! **xD ****

**Hi, Ian, Rissa, Grace, Maggie, Madison, Briana, and Morgan (I'm surprised if you're reading this, Morgan)**

**Sorry if the chapters are insanely short! They're eventually going to get longer!**


	5. Chapter 4: Heroes of Olympus

**Hey! **

**Me: Yo, Karma!**

**Karma: What?**

**Me: That's for being random!**

**Karma: What...?**

**HELLO PEOPLES!**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

So, when one person hears that we're going to put our names in this cup o' fire thing, they tell the WHOLE SCHOOL! And the WHOLE SCHOOL crowded into one room, just to see us put some paper into a cup.

Oh, gee. I'm sorry. A _flaming_ cup.

Did I mention that I have ADHD? And that I'd rather not be in one crowded room? And that I really didn't want to put my name in a cup?

I swear, a couple people were only 3 inches away from me. Finally, I couldn't take it.

"Would you just GIVE US SOME SPACE?" I yelled. I threw the piece of paper in the cup like it was no big deal. Chiron never told us that we were famous here.

The other two threw in the paper. Then we started casually walking towards the door.

Everyone's eyes were focused on us at that very moment, along with many other moments. I probably looked like I was wondering why in the name of Hades they were staring at us.

We made a split-second decision to go back up to the dorms, and basically broke off to a run. When we got to the dorm, I hopped onto my bed, and just layed there.

"Since when did I become Hannah Montana?" I asked. (A/N You know how it is on the TV show? That's how.)

"Since now, I guess." Jason said.

"I mean, we can't even drink a glass of water without all eyes on us."

"I know! It's like I'm my dad!" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh. So you get to be your dad, and I have to be a female pop star that just HAD to have a rhyming name?"

Piper shook her head, "You made that one up, Leo."

"Then...what is Jason?"

"Does it really matter? It's just for effect, Leo!" Piper yelled.

I didn't answer. To me it mattered!

~0~

At dinner, a week later, Dumbledore announced that the Goblet of Fire would shoot the names out of the people it decided was most worthy to represent the school, or camp.

So I didn't really pay attention. I was SO bored, so I started talking about random stuff with Jason. We stopped our conversation when the Goblet shot out the name for the Beaubatons girl, a girl named Fleur Delacour. Then it shot out the name Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang. Then it shot out the Hogwarts name, Cedric Diggory. Blah Blah Blah...

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What? Did I catch fire again?" I asked, a little panicked. I looked down at my clothes. A spread of relief washed over me. I wasn't on fire! It would have been weird and awkward if I was.

"It's him." one whispered.

"He's Leo? The one?" another asked.

"What? What did I do?" I asked.

A redhead looked right at me, and said, "You're so lucky."

"Why?" I asked.

Then basically everyone in the room said, "You're the demigod who gets to be in the Triwizard Tournament! Duh!"

At that moment, I think I did catch fire. I just stood there, in flames, speechless. **(A/N If you are confused at this point, read **_**The Lost Hero.**_** 553 pages of pure joy.)**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

After my pyromaniac friend burst into flames, and ran off to the place where the champions went, the Goblet malfunctioned. It spit out another name. Harry Potter. Everyone was surprised and was staring at him, and then he trudged off to where the champions were, looking a bit confused.

"What's up with him?" I asked Jason.

"I dunno," he replied.

"Wasn't there only supposed to be _one _Hogwarts champion?"

Jason was thinking the same thing as me. "Maybe the Goblet malfunctioned," he replied. And Jason and I sat there, waiting for Leo and the other 4 champions to return.

***Insert incredibley awesome Harry Potter chapter here.***

**Hello everyone I know who's reading this! Next chapter, Von Karma's gonna do something awesome! **

**So, here's how you make my day. You press those letters down there. The one's that spell out, "Review this Story." And then, you write in how you think this story is awesome, and then you send it to us! AND WE WILL BE HAPPY! YAY! HAPPY DAY!**


	6. Chapter 5: Harry Potter

**I pretty promise this chapter will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The plan to steal the rights is coming along well. I'm still waiting for the penguins to ship in.**

Harry

Yippee. Pyro-dude caught on fire AGAIN. Well, if I thought that was weird, I didn't know what was coming. After everyone went back to eating dinner, a name shot out of the Goblet again. Crowds of people just stared at the cup like it had a contagious disease. Dumbledore took out the piece of paper.

"Harry Potter," he said, and I found the whole room staring at me. I slowly trudged forward, thinking _Why did it shoot out __my __name? I didn't even put it in! It must have malfunctioned._ I then realized that this meant, if the Goblet really shot out my name, then I might have to do the Triwizard, or Quadwizard tournament.

I came into the room where Fleur, Cedric, Viktor, and Leo were. A few moments later, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Karkaroff came in, along with the teachers.

Nice job, entering a room and start questioning me. Gee whiz, thanks.

"Harry, do you have any idea how your name got in that goblet?"

"No," I replied still amazed and confused on how my name got picked.

"Well, zeen beauxbatons should vee able to have another champion!" said Madame Maxime in a very strong accent.

"Yes, and Durmstrang too! It is only fair!" said Kerkaroff, which triggered a lot of bickering among Karkaroff and Maxime.

"Wait, stop it, you two!" yelled Mad-Eye Moody. I realized that he was the only teacher missing, until right about now. It seemed like he suddenly poofed in. Everyone stared at him.

"We need to find out how this boy's name got into that cup! You drew the age line yourself, Professor Dumbledore! It must have taken some real advanced magic to trick the cup into thinking that there was 5 schools in the tournament," he said, and he took a swig of his hip flask. "I mean, that's a possible theory."

"Alastor is correct. That is a possible theory. Harry, are you sure you didn't submit your name?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied.

"Are you sure you didn't ask an older student to submit it for you?"

"Yes."

"We'll just have to believe what he says, then. He will have to compete." I was just about to scream 'I don't want to compete.', but I held my tongue.

I definitely didn't want attention this year, after the occourence with Sirius the previous year. For once, I wanted to be a normal kid, not some celebrity.

After many comments from Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, and a lot of other teachers, Dumbledore cutted in saying "Well I guess that settles it. The boy will be competing." After Dumbledore and the teachers explained the tournament, we headed off back to our rooms. It was very late.

I walked down the hall with Leo, with a great look on his face. With me, however, all I was feeling was terror. I didn't want to be in the tournament, but I had to. Dumbledore said that anyone's name who came out of the Goblet had to compete. I shivered. The castle was very cold at night.

"You cold?" asked Leo as we were climbing up the stairs.

"Y-Y-Yeah," I replied. Leo lit a fire in his hand.

"Better?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"I believe you didn't submit your name."

"Thanks." I stared at the fire in his hand.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Oh, since my dad is the Greek god of fire, I inherited the talent. It's ultra rare, and the last person to inherit the fire skill was in 1666. He created the Great Fire of London," he said to me.

"Cool. I mean, not the Great Fire of London, just that you can use fire."

When I arrived back at the common room, I went up to the Boy's Dormitory, where I met Ron. Just one look at his angered face and I could tell I was about to get in big trouble with him.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

"I didn't put my name in that cup," I told him.

"Wouldn't even tell his best friend."

"Ron, look, I didn't want to be in this tournament."

"Yeah right, then why did the cup shoot out YOUR name?"

"I don't know!"

"I think I know why. You're Harry Potter. You always want attention. Getting your name into that cup? Perfect way!" He yelled at me.

"Ron, I told you, I didn't want to be in this tournament!" But he stormed off to his bed muttering, leaving me standing there, with Leo and Jason staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"I dunno," they replied in unity, and went off to bed themselves.

**YAY! THE PENGUINS ARRIVED!**

***Laurels inserts chapter***

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**TOLD U IT WOULD BE LONGER!**


	7. Chapter 6: Heroes of Olympus

**Hey freaking awesome peoples! Wazzup?**

**Question for Von Karma: Ohh! Penguins! What kind?**

**Another question for Von Karma: Can I hug them? I bet they're all warm and fuzzy. I love penguins! Please let me hug them?**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I was SO glad that Jason and Piper didn't go all diva with me, like Ron was with Harry. I really felt bad for Harry. He honestly didn't put his name in that FREAKING CUP! And now, because of that stupid sippy cup, Harry had to do something he didn't want to do in the first place.

AND his own friend was against him! Just because of that STUPID FLAMING CUP!

I wished I could do something, but Ron probably thought I was a pyromaniac freak son of Hephaestus who just happens to burst into flames at all the wrong moments. Of course, he had a right to think that. Cause' I am one, that's why.

Maybe I should try anyway. Maybe I could convince him. _Dude! Of course you can't! Just look at the words written above!_

I had a point...

"Hey, Leo. What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Thinking of ways that I'm a pyromaniac freak son of Hephaestus." I replied, without so much as knowing what I said.

"Ohh, good idea!"

"Hey!"

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"Well, you don't have the rights to...never mind. Actually what I said was true."

"Yeah...you keep thinking that..." she sounded creeped out and confused. Which is not a good combination.

I decided to talk to Ron, and try to make him see my point. ...NO! Not that point! The OTHER point. The one where Ron was being a diva.

_*Timey Lapsey*_

Finally, after _hours_ of walking outside, I spotted Ron, and I ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, Ron!" I called.

He looked around, saw that I was running towards him, and broke into a run. _Away_ from me.

"Ron! Hey! Ron!" I yelled.

"What?" he hissed.

"I wanna talk to you!"

"Great." he started walking away.

"Hey! I mean now!"

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, you see, Harry really didn't put his name in that cup, and-"

"Leo, you shouldn't be talking. You're the one who spontaneously combusts every time he gets excited and/or angry."

"Yes. But that's not my point. My point is that you should stop being a diva, and talk to Harry!"

"No! Are you crazy?"

"Possibly. But you really need to talk to Harry!"

"Why? He's just a traitor."

"Uh...He's not a traitor!"

"Yes, he is."

"Nope. He is NOT."

"Well, I don't care. I'm not gonna say another word."

I decided to give up. He obviously wasn't going to break. I need to talk to Harry!

I scanned the courtyard, looking for a sign of him. I finally saw him, sitting next to Hermione.

"Hey! Harry! HARRY!" I yelled.

He looked over. "What?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because Ron won't!"

He looked at me strangely.

"Don't worry! I'm not contagious!" I said.

"Uh..."

"So! Who do you live with?"

"My mean Aunt and Uncle..."

"Oh...I've haven't been in one place for more than a month since I was 8."

"Why?"

"Foster homes. I despise those ugly little creatures."

He laughed.

I had a feeling he thought I was a little less weird.

*Von Karma inserts chapter! YAY!*

**Can I have a penguin? 8I Can I? (LOL, JK) I hope you peoples like it! (To people from school: HI.)**

**Thank you to people who reviewed. No thank you to people who didn't review. Thank you if you read our story!**

**-Laurels**


	8. Chapter 7: Harry Potter

**Yes, Grace, you can hug the penguins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't look like JK Rowling. Wait, how do you know that? Are you in my house? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STALKER!**

Ron

While running away from Leo, I somehow ended up in Hagrid's hut. I don't know how, don't ask me. I guess that running away from Leo meant running toward Hagrid's.

"How yer doin, Ron?" Hagrid asked as I walked in. He offered me some rock cakes and I took one. I didn't eat it.

"Harry's being a show off again. Did you hear that he got his name in that cup and now he's being 'The Boy Who Lived' all over again? The showoff!" I told him.

"We took a look at it, 'nd we found out he didn't put his name in ther' Goblet."

"How did he get his name in that cup?"

"Well, that part we didn't figure out." A long silence.

"Ron, come here, there's something I'd like to show you," he said, and he took me outside his hut. Before you know it, we were hiking through the Forbidden Forest.

"What is it you want to show me?" I asked after five minutes of going through the shady forest. I looked at Hagrid, who was looking straight ahead.

He pointed. "That's what I want you to see." I looked where he was pointing, and with no trouble, I saw…. Dragons.

"W-What are these for?" I asked, even though I already guessed it.

"These," Hagrid said, looking over at one shooting flames out of its cage, "Thes're for the first task for the Triwizard Tourn'mnt."

All I could do is stare at the Dragons. There were.. 4, no 5 of them, one for each contestant. Another one shot flames. More people kept them tied down. All I could do was stare at them, flabbergasted. (I love that word. It's so much fun to say.)

"What do the contestants do?" I asked him.

"There's gunna be a golden egg that the dragon is guarding. They need tur get past the dragon and get the egg. The egg has the next clue fur the next task."

In a teeny part of me, I kind of felt a bit sorry for Harry. He said that he didn't want to do it. He had to go up against these dragons. But still, why did he insert his name? He had to want some attention for going past that barrier.

After a long silence, I told him, "I suppose you're not going to tell me what the second task is."

"Well, I dun even know what the second task is gunner be. I s'pose se should be heading back, before someone finds out you're missing."

"Sure," I said, looking at the dragons trying to claw the wizards who were holding them in the cages. "We should probably head back." And we went back through the woods.

~0~

For some reason, Hagrid wanted to see Harry. Gee whiz, then why ask me when I'm currently angry at Harry? I tried to get Hermione to tell him that Hagrid told Seamus who told Parvati who told Lavender who (blah blah blah) and it eventually got around to me that Hagrid wanted to see Harry. She ended up yelling at me, and said that she wasn't an owl to Harry, who tried to get her to tell me a message back.

Harry

So that night, I took my invisibility cloak out to Hagrid because Ron told Hermione to tell me that Hagrid wanted to see me.

As I stepped into his hut, Hagrid immediately told me what we were going to do. "Harry, we're going to go see somethin' in the forest. Um, well, Madame Maxime will come along. C'mon, let's go outside."

Madame Maxime, the headmistress for Beaxbatons ended up coming along, but she didn't know I was there because of the invisibility cloak. We hiked through the woods, and after 15 minutes, I saw something... Fire. Where did it come from?

(TIME LAPSE! GET OVER IT.)

~0~

Dragons. That was the first quest. Obviously, Madame Maxime was going to tell Fleur, and Karkaroff was bound to know it, so that left Cedric and Leo not knowing.

The next day, I ended up cornering Leo and Cedric after a Charms lesson.

It was kind of hard to get them alone, because someone obviously very immature made "Cedric Diggory: Hogwarts Champion" badges that most Hufflepuffs, all the Slytherins, (They hate my guts) some Ravenclaws, and even a handful of Gryffindors wore. Whenever I tried to approach Cedric, then there would be some immature person shoving the badge in my face.

Luckily, I cornered Leo and Cedric alone.

"Do you guys have any idea what the first task is gonna be?"

"No," said Cedric.

"No idea. Go ask your friend Hermione. She seems to know everything." A smile trickled across my face.

"Well, I know. We're going to go up against... a dragon."

"Of all the things they could have picked, thank Zeus that they picked dragons. This is going to be a breeze!" said Leo.

"Why?"

"Don't you know? I'm known as the 'Weird Pyro Dude' around the school! I'm invulnerable to fire," said Leo.

"Well, this is going to be fantastic," said Cedric, who was obviously annoyed that it wasn't that simple for us non-invernerable-to-fire people.

"Good luck," I told them, and I headed off to class.

**I got Laurels over here and we searched my house. So far, no stalkers.**

**PS, IceBreaker14, this is exactly 1,025 words.**


	9. Chapter 8: Heroes of Olympus

**YAY! Penguin hugs! (YAY! No stalkers!) Wait a minute. Maybe the penguins are stalkers! Hannah! Get those savages out of your house! 8O**

**Right now, I'm listening to one of my favorite songs! It's called "Written in the Stars." Do you know it? (Ohh! Written in the stars! A million miles a way!) I am such a bad singer.**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

As soon as I found out that the first thing we were going against was dragons, I was extremely relieved. I mean, one of my best friends was a dragon! Okay, okay. He was a mechanical one, but he really was realistic! Okay, okay. Maybe it did get blasted to pieces by lasers. Don't remind me! It would still be SO MUCH easier!

"I might actually win this." I told my two best friends, Jason and Piper.

"How? It's a _wizard_ tournament, Leo. You know nothing about that!" Piper stated.

"Yes. But...we're going up against things...like dragons!"

"How is that so much better?" Jason asked.

"Uh...use yor head! What am I?"

"Weird? Illogical? Annoying?" Piper suggested.

"Wow...I am INVULNERABLE to FIRE! I've tamed a dragon automaton before! Think about it!"

"Still, Leo...what about the other things?" Jason asked.

"I'll figure eveything out, when I know what's going on. Right now, I have to focus on this one thing, okay?"

I started walking towards the dorms. I knew it would be dinner time soon, but I figured I needed a couple minutes to consider what the other things I had to do could be.

*Couple minute time lapse! So get over it!*

I hurried to get to the feast, because I obviously didn't want to be late. I decided to sit next to Harry, because I knew my chances would be better than to sit next to anybody else.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi..." he said.

We didn't talk too much during the feast. Mostly because Ron was staring at us, like _It figures that they would sit next to each other. Apparently, Pyro Dude + The Boy Who Lived = friendship._ When we did talk, we talked about the Triwizard Tournament. **(A/N My 4-year-old brother just alked in here wearing a Santa Claus hat. I asked him if he got me The Son of Neptune. lol) **

After that, Harry and I talked a little bit. He told me about his aunt and uncle. I told him about the kind of foster homes I had lived in. That kind of stuff.

"...So, after that, when I ended up in New Mexico, where a truancy officer caught me. I was judged at court, and they sentenced me to this boarding school that specializes in children who have 'troubles'" I made air quotes with my fingers.

"Ha...So you have troubles?" Harry asked.

"What...NO! I don't have troubles! I swear! I'm not that kind of person!"

"Really? Then why did you go to that school?"

"Because I don't have troubles."

He laughed, and we went back to the dorms.

***Von Karma inserts chapter***

**So, anyway, how was this chapter? Good? CAN YOU SAY REVIEW? CAN YOU?**

**Here's how you turn yourself into an awesome induvidual: Click the letters that spell out "Review This Chapter," and then write some words on how you like our story. Then...SHAMWOW! You have yourself a review! And we thank the people who do that very thing.**


	10. Chapter 9: Harry Potter

**Heh heh…. Sorry I didn't update **

**Laurels, IceBreaker14 wants us to make our chapters longer. So that's what I'm doing! I'm determined to make this chapter AT LEAST 1,500 words.**

**Disclaimer: I do own the book. I don't own the rights to the book, though.**

**PS, We're going to make Geo a couple. Take a guess. BE NICE OR LEAVE.**

***Franziska inserts Chapter***

Hermione

Just because I'm smart and nerdy doesn't mean that I have true girlyness inside me. I still can see when 2 people like each other, and since Leo and his friends have been hanging out with us more often, I can see that maybe Ginny liked Leo, even though he was a year older than her. There was something in Leo's eyes…. When he talked to Ginny… Wait. Ha ha. They totally like each other. Well? Aren't they cute together? I decided to eventually talk to Ginny about it.

"Ginny," I asked her one day at lunch. She was staring over at Leo. "Leo's a year older than you! What do you think you're doing?"

"I dunno." She snapped back into reality. She turned a bit pink.

"Do you know that, well at least I think or it seems like, he likes you too?" Ginny stared at me.

"I have to go," she told me. She grabbed her book bag and then ran up to her classroom. I eventually took my things and went off to a Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry

Today in class, well, for one thing, it was a very interesting class. We were talking about curses.

(You'd scream if you saw my copy of the 4th book. It's in a REALLY CRAPPY STATE. Don't freak out if it isn't JUST like the book! DO NOT KILL ME!)

"Today, we're going to be talking about curses. Three curses, to be exact. The unforgivable curses. The ones that land you in jail for life if you use them." Everyone was hooked. We were all staring at him. "Can anyone tell me what those curses are?" Silence. After some time, Ron raised his hand.

"What's the first curse, Ron?" asked Mad Eye.

"Um, well, my dad works at the Ministry. He was mentioning something about…. Imperius?"

"Ah, yes. The Imperius curse. Caused a lot of trouble for the Ministry when it was popular." _What does it do? _I asked myself, but I knew that it was probably something bad.

"You may ask what it does. The Imperius curse lets its user control you. Make you do whatever the wizard or witch wants you to do." He then took out a jar of spiders. Ron stared at them in terror. He has arachnophobia: Fear of spiders.

"Imperius!" Moody yelled. Then, the spider…. Started doing tricks? Wow. "I can make it do whatever I want it to do. Do a flip. Drown it. Make it jump out the window." Most of the kids started laughing. "I can shove it down one of your throats!" Silence. Again. He put the spider back into the container.

"Do any of you know what the other 2 are?" asked Moody again. Surprisingly, it was Neville that raised his hand. "Longbottom," he called out to Neville.

"The… Cruciatus Curse?..." Everyone stared at Moody to see his reply.

"Ah, yes. The torture curse. When it is used on you, it tortures you. It feels like 1000 white hot knives are stabbing at every part of your body. It can eventually drive you insane." He then took out his wand again. He took out another spider. "Crucio!" He yelled. The spider began twitching… like it was in pain. If it had a mouth, it would definitely be screaming. Meanwhile, Hermione was staring at Neville, who had a horrible look on his face.

"Professor! Look at him! Please stop!" said Hermione. Moody let go.

After a few seconds he continued with the topic of curses. "Does anyone know what the last one is?"

"Avada Kedavra," Said Hermione.

"Ah, yes. The killing curse. The one that nobody has survived. Except for one person, and he's sitting right in front of me." He looked at me. _Why. Why is it that I have to be the one who survived it!_ Everyone stared at me. They stared until someone cut in with a question.

"How can someone survive the killing curse? Darn, Nico is gonna be mad when he knows about this!" Everyone turned their heads to see Leo asking the question.

"Leo. Aren't you the… erm, Demigod?" asked Moody.

"Yes."

"Ah, of course you wouldn't know. Well, I guess the simplest way to put it is that no one knows."

"Okay…"

Professor Moody took out the spider again. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled. A green light. The spider dropped dead.

~0~

Ron

Defense Against the Dark Arts was pretty cheerful, considering the fact that Moody manipulated, tortured, and ended up killing a spider. On that happy note, he even invited Harry back into his classroom afterwords.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked Hermione as we were going to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has to do with the Triwizard Tournament. You know, Ron, you really need to get off his back about that. It's a lot of stress that they're putting on him. He truly didn't want to be entered in that tournament." Maybe, for a teeny second, I felt a teeny bit of sorrow for him, but I eventually jerked myself out of the thought. _He deserves what he got! He's been a prideful brat full of hubris and…_ _Wait. Maybe he didn't want to be entered. _

I bumped into Jason, Leo and Piper at lunch. It was about time I finally knew.

"Hey, guys. I have a question."

"Yeah?" said Jason.

"Well, more for Leo. You've made a friendship with Harry. Do you think he really wanted to be entered into the tournament?"

"Definitely not. Your headmaster told him that since his name was shot out of the Goblet, he has to compete. Stinks for him."

I don't know. Perhaps I felt some remorse, but not a lot. _He probably hates me for being such a jerk. Well, I guess it'll all turn out okay in the end…. Maybe._

Hermione

After Harry came back, I asked him what Moody had told him.

"Well, um, the first task…. They're gonna have us go up against a dragon." _Wait, a real dragon?_

"Wait, a real dragon?"

"Obviously yes, unless you're counting the mechanical dragon that Leo tamed. He told me about it."

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, Okay! Well, Moody was trying to help me find out how I could beat the dragon. I actually need your help for it. He asked me what I thought my talents were. I told him 'Well, people say I'm good at flying' and then he left me to ponder that. He said that I should use my Firebolt."

"But Harry, you can only use a wand!"

"Exactly. That's why I need you to teach me a summoning spell."

"Okay. We can practice tonight."

~0~

It was really late in the night. Harry and I were just finished with our summoning curse session. We certainly needed to work on it, but so far we had made good progress. We planned on working on it until the first task…. Only a 3 days away….

~0~

"Harry! Just try harder! Imagine the dictionary coming towards you!" Harry tried again, and with a nervous face he managed to get the dictionary over to the other side of the room into my hands. "Good! Just do it again!" It was 1:00 in the morning, the day before the first task, and Harry and I were having our last training session. Harry did it again.

"Great. You've made so much progress. We'll just have to pray it works with the Firebolt."

"Yes. That'll definitely be hard. Every time I do the spell, I get a freaky picture of a dragon blasting me to bits with fire."

"Don't worry, we'll just hire Leo to be your body guard." He laughed, and we headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Surprisingly, I was very anxious for Harry the next day: The day of the First Task. I tried cheering him up at breakfast, but he refused to eat anything or even talk. Meanwhile, I saw Leo laughing along with his friends. This was going to be a long day.

**FINALLY! **

**I'm done with this chapter, after a LONG time of NOT UPDATING!**

**That was long.**

**Here is an announcement:**

** Laurels is banned from fanfic (unfortunately) so I guess she'll update when she is not banned. I will be happy then.**

** Icebreaker 14, this chapter is exactly 1,660 words.**

**I HEREBY DECLARE THIS STORY:**

**G O O D.**

**This chapter is ajourned.**

**Reveiw please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Heroes of Olympus

**Sorry about the "grounded" thing. It's all my fault! Just throw some tomatoes at me! GET IT OVER WITH! **

**No? Okay...**

**Disclaimers: need to be in my Justin Bieber war story. On Justin Bieber's side. (So they can get dissed! What?)**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

So, after breakfast, we were called to go in this tent thingy. You know, the weird kind in circuses? Just not so cheerful.

"Okay! Everybody, come get your replica of a dragon!" said some weird guy named Bagman...Isn't that like Batman's opposite, or something? Jeez, nice name...

"Wait, what do you mean by replica? Do you mean like a bronze dragon type thing? Or like some plastic, cheesy, poorly made mini replica of a dragon?" I asked.

"Neither. They're actual mini versions of the dragons." Batman's opposite looked at me strangely, like _where do you go to school, kid?_

"But...won't they like injure you or something?"

"No, Leo. They won't hurt you. They'll just try to bite your fingers off."

"Oh...okay." I was satisfied with this, even though I wasn't entirely sure of this response. I tried to look confident.

"Okay...well, ladies first." Fleur stuck her hand into the bag carefully, and she pulled out this bluish greenish dragon that I didn't know the name of. It had a number 2 on it.

"You next..." Viktor Krum stuck HIS hand into the bag, and he pulled out this very red-looking thing that looked like it could give any normal person a 3rd degree burn. It had a number 3 on it.

"Eh..." He handed the bag to Cedric, and this time, out came another blueish greenish dragon, but this one's features were different. So, I suspected that it must be an entirely different had a number 1 on it.

"Harry..." Harry pulled out a...Horntail something. It was red, and looked like it wanted to kill every living being in this room. So much anger in such a tiny body...Of course, it'd probably be bigger if it was life-size... It also had a number 4 on it.

"And...you." He thrust the bag toward me, and I pulled out a very large, very ugly dragon. It had orange scales, and steam blew out of it's nose. Mine had a number 5.

"Ah..the Firefly Corniperous. You know, it's hurt by it's own flames!"

"That's a relief..." I muttered.

"But, it'll probably try to claw you to shreds."

"That's...that's not really a relief."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_\(*.*)/ _-_-_-_-_-_ (SPARKLES!)

The Bagman guy called Harry outside for a minute. Probably for a little "peptalk" that would result to nothingness.

I waited, bored out of my mind, until Harry walked in. He looked extremely nervous. Cedric walked out, and went to go get ready for the 1st task.

"Hey Harry!" I said.

"Hi." he muttered.

"How you feeling?"

"Great...I'm just great."

"Good. 'Cuz I'm feeling lucky!"

"I'm not..."

"Aaahhh. Is wittle 'Arry nervos?"

"Yes, quite frankly. Is it all right if I borrow your invulnerability? I think I'm might need it."

"Uh...sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, too bad. What do you do when your feeling like your gonna die? Do ever even feel like that?"

"Actually, I do. I feel that way almost every day. In fact, one time I had to take my friends over to this place called the Wolf House in a helicopter. And I kept imagining my Aunt Rosa yelling at me, telling me I was a delinquent lunatic who was gonna crash and burn!" I replied with a smile.

"Thanks...that helped me so very much..."

"Sorry...I guess that didn't really help much, did it? Well, try telling yourself that you're gonna do this thing, or you're gonna die trying. If you choose not dying, you'll probably get yourself out of this mess!" I patted Harry on the back like he was a goner.

"Uh...Leo? I actually WOULD die trying if I did this thing. So, that really didn't help much either."

I groaned. "I'm out of advice. Ask me again later."

He walked over to sit down. Just so you know, I wasn't so excited about this thing on the inside. In fact, just thinking about it made my insides, want to come outside. And for those of you who don't know, that wouldn't be very pretty.

Before I knew it, it was Harry's turn. And I was all alone in that tent. Wow...what am I? Mr. Lonely?

I kept hearing things like, "Wow! That boy can fly!" and, "Easy does it Harry!" Really, as far as I could tell, Harry was doing well.

I wondered if I would have people around me saying those things. Probably not. I'd probably get, "No! No, Leo! The eggs are the OTHER way! Run towards the eggs!" or, "Leo, the dragon won't even react if you just keep staring at it in fear!"

Finally, I was called out. To my possible death. What fun.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I sat down next to Ginny. She looked very anxious, like she just couldn't stand waiting any longer for the next contestant.

Finally, Leo came out. He was dressed, well...in what he was supposed to be wearing, I think...

I was just close enough to hear him say, "I'm gonna die." And I was definitely close enough to hear Ginny yell, "YOU CAN DO IT! Just...don't die!"

The whistle sounded, and he ran straight up to the eggs. To taunt the dragon, he burst into flames, and tried to dodge the dragon's claws. They sunk right into his shirt, but he wasn't hurt. His shirt was shredded, but it was still hanging on to him.

"AAAHHHH! Please don't kill me!" he yelled.

It stood up, and walked toward where he was screaming like a girl. He was scared of it, and he was the one that was in flames. Of course, a 60 foot difference didn't help. Ginny gaped down at Leo in horror. She also yelled, "DON'T DIE!"

Leo actually heard her. "I'm trying!" he shouted.

He saw that the dragon was having trouble moving around, and he smiled. He laughed, and stuck his tongue out at it. As soon as it got close to him, he ran toward the eggs. He snatched the golden egg, and he ran until he was out of bounds.

Everyone cheered. Ginny cheered, laughed, and smiled so much, you'd think she just got married.

She ran with Jason and I to go find Leo.

**Jason's P.O.V.**

We found Leo, hugging the egg like it was the only thing leeping him alive. Although he already looked pretty happy, he looked 70 times happier when he saw us. Especially when he saw Ginny. I think something's going on with those two...

He got up, still holding the egg, and ran over to us. "Hi guys! Hi Ginny!" he yelled.

"Hi Leo..." Ginny muttered, while a wide grin played on her face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We just wanted to celebrate the fact that you had one of the best times!" I said.

"AND I didn't die!" he shouted, obviously overly happy.

"Oh...I gotta go and congradulate Harry! He had the best time! AND didn't die!" Leo told us.

"I'll go with you." Ginny said.

They walked off to find Harry. "They _sooooo_ like each other." Piper told me.

"I know. They're just too oblivious to admit it."

We sighed, and walked over toward the castle.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

To be honest, I was very happy that Ginny was coming with me. I mean, she's totally awesome.

It took us a while to find Harry. Mostly because there was about 3,000 people crowding him. I had to barge through everyone just to see Harry. I held Ginny's hand so we wouldn't get seperated.

Yes, I do like her. But I would never admit that out loud. So don't even try it.

"Hey Harry!" I yelled over the crowd.

"Hey...Leo." he stared at us. Obviously confused as why we were holding hands.

"You did SO WELL! I can't believe that neither of us died!"

"Yeah...uh. Why exactly are you guys doing that?"

"Oh, we didn't want to get seperated, so we...don't need to hold hands anymore..." I told him, finally realizing that we wouldn't get seperated when we were both talking to Harry.

Ginny looked disappointed, but I pretended not to see. I couldn't, and I wouldn't, embarrass her. Wait, she was actually happy to hold my hand? That's abnormal...

I held my egg, while Ginny and Harry talked about random stuff.

I started off toward the castle, after that. I wondered what the 2nd task would be...

***To be continued by Von Karma***

**Okay, well I don't real;ly know how long this is, but hopefully it's long enough for you. I think I'll make it longer by doing this:**

**Hello!**

**Hola!**

**Bonjour!**

**Dia duit!**

**Γεια σας****!**

**Ciao!**

**Salve!**

**안녕하세요****!**

**Alo!**

**Halló!**

**Helló!**

**你好****!**

**Përshëndetje!**

**Բարեւ Ձեզ****!**

**Salam!**

**Прывітанне****!**

**Здравейте****!**

**Bok!**

**Ahoj!**

**Hej!**

**Hallo!**

**Tere!**

**Hei!**

**Ola!**

**नमस्ते****!**

**こんにちは****!**

**Sveiki!**

**Witam!**

**Привет****!**

**Pozdravljeni!**

**สวัสดี****!**

**Merhaba!**

**Xin chào!**

**Helo!**

**Okay, that's almost every language possible! They all say "Hello!" Hopefully it's enough words... (without those words, it's just 1,662 words, so don't freak out!)**

**PS, WE'D LIKE TO GIVE A BIG HUG TO ICEBREAKER14, THE AWESOME. YOU RULE!**


	12. Chapter 11: Harry Potter

**I feel so stupid. I wrote almost all of this chapter and then I realized I skipped the Yule Ball :P Well, here it is. Enjoy. SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATING! I'm just backed up with homework. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is REALLY short. I'm having writer's block and I have NO idea what to write!**

**PS, I've got some news! I'm planning another fanfic at my personal channel, Franziska Von Karma. I'll let you guys know when I post the first chapter!**

**YES. YES. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS CRUMMY. DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT?**

Ginny 

We all held a really great party for Harry and Leo. Everyone was up the night partying. (A/N, I apologize if I sound like Rebecca Black) Fred and George smuggled in a bunch of stuff from Honeydukes, with a comment from Piper with something about "being sons of Hermes". Even better, Harry and Ron made up, so now they were at peace. As you can see, it was really great.

Yes. Things were going great. Until news of the Yule Ball. You see, when McGonagall explained it, I felt totally annoyed.

"The Yule Ball will be this christmas at hogwarts. The durmstrang students, the Beauxbatons students, and hogwarts students 4th year and over may attend," She explained. 4th years and up? Really? Just because I'm a 3rd year means that I can't go to this ball? Then she mentioned the part about students younger can be invited if someone older invites them.

"Wait, what about first, second and third years?" I asked.

"An older student may invite them to go if they wish. Otherwise, it is just 4th year and up. Now, I expect all Gryffindor students to be on their best behaivior. There will be no goofing off or detention!"

After the announcement, I kept thinking Leo falls under that category. Just how could she get him to ask her? Boys were so weird when it came to that sort of stuff. They sat around in groups of 2 or 3 staring at us and our friends. Boys….. They're so weird.

Harry

Girls were so weird when it came to that sort of stuff. They went around in packs and it was impossible to get one alone. Girls... They're so weird.

Hermione

I was just sitting in the library, doing my potions essay, when I thought I saw that boy spying on me again. Krum, that's him.

"There's no use spying on me. I know you're there," I told him. Krum came out and he saw me sitting at a table with papers strewn everywhere, with ink stains on my hands, and with my hair hardly brushed. Yeah.. kind of embarassing considering that he's an international quidditch player.

"I'm sorry... um, your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"I'm sorry... Hermioninny- er Hermyonee..." He was quite for a minute. "It's just...

_Little did I know that Victor Krum would ask me out to the dance._

**Told you it would be REALLY crummy. It's just that Laurels and I planned it out where it would be in Leo's POV where he asks Ginny out (OOOH SPOILER NOW YOU KNOW IT!) So I can't do that much. I'm going to go back and revise this chapter now.**

**Be sure to review!... he he.**


	13. Chapter 12: Heroes of Olympus

**Hey, all you awesomes out there! (You are an awesome if you're reading this. :D)**

**Just wanted to say that you guys NEED to read this fanfic I found! It's called "Different Dimensions" and it was written by THE Franziska Von Karma! As in, THE Von Karma! The genious behind this fanfic you're reading right now! (Even if she DID give out the biggest spoiler in spoiler history.)**

**Leo's P.O.V. (Oh, gee. I wonder what'll happen!)**

Okay, so this Yule Ball was coming, right? Well, I was thinking, you know, why not? Why not ask Ginny out, right?

Here's why not: I was 10 yards away from her, and my palms were already sweating. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life.

Why? Why was I nervous? Because, Ginny might _actually _say yes. Unlike all those other girls, she was nice. And pretty.

But, then again, that was exactly why I was nervous. Because she might actually say no. And if she did, I'd be more than hurt. I'd probably run all the way back home, to America. And that's not even possible.

I took a deep breath, and started walking toward her.

She turned around and smiled. I looked behind me, as if I thought she was smiling to someone else. Then I realized how stupid I probably looked and kept walking toward her. Face forward, this time.

"Hey... Ginny?" I asked.

"...Yeah, Leo?" she replied.

"I was wondering... if you... might actually want to..."

"Yes..."

I chuckled, "Well, you see. I was actually thinking..."

"Thinking what...?" she asked.

"Thinking that... it would be awesome if... you and I... uuhhh..." I could feel myself sweating. I couldn't even imagine how embarrassed Ginny probably felt right now. I don't know what I'd do if _she_ did that. _Oh-kay,_ I thought, _not helping. _

"Leo, whatever want to tell me, I don't bite. Really."

"If...if... you might go to the Yule Ball with me." I said that last part so fast, it sounded strange even in _my _ears. I winced as I said it, too, like she was about to slap me.

But her face filled with both relief and joy. "Of COURSE I will, Leo!" she tackle-hugged me.

Suddenly, I grinned so big, I could've been mistaken for a crocodile. "You...you will?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! Infinity times YES!" she shouted.

I couldn't believe how much I felt all at the same time. Disbelief, joy, contentment, amazement, etc...

I looked over and spotted my best friend, Piper, smirking at us.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

_So, Prince Charming finally came through, huh?_ I thought. Well, I don't think you count as Prince Charming if you're so nervous that you're sweating like crazy when you ask a girl out. Still, it's cute that he finally got the guts to ask Ginny out. Took him long enough.

When Leo and Ginny departed from each other, they both looked as if they just won an all expense, free-paid, year-round trip to Disney World. I decided to go ask Ginny what exactly Leo said to make her look like that.

"So, Ginny... How did it go?" I asked.

"Piper, Piper, Piper, PIPER!" she shook my shoulders while she talked. "He asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"

"What did he say? What were his_ exact_ words?"

"Well, he said a lot. It went like this:

"He said, 'Hey... Ginny?' and then he said, 'I was wondering... if you... might actually want to...' And then he said, 'Well, you see. I was actually thinking...' Then he said, 'Thinking that... it would be awesome if... you and I... uhhh...' He also said, 'If...if...you might go to the Yule Ball with me.' and then he winced like he was afraid I'd say no." she rolled her eyes like the thought was ridiculous.

"Figures. That's just his 'nervous' mode, Ginny. Don't worry. He greatly exaggerates. But he seems to really like you!"

She looked triumphant. **(If I spelled that right. :D) **"How do you know?"

"Ginny, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, and one of Leo's best friends. I should know." I grinned at her.

She smiled back. _One priority solved. One to go,_ I thought.

But when will Jason ask me?

**Oh-kay. It may have been cliche, and it may have been so short it's just plain ridiculous, but I tried my best, okay? (It's so short I'm gonna cry!) Sorry about how I epicly failed on this chapter, but I know that Von Karma will make a better one to make up for it. :D**

**Happy jumping cheeseburgers! (Von Karma made the first one of these. :D)**

**FLAME ON! (Leo: Oh, come on! Jason made that for me! Not you! Me: Too bad.)**

**~Laurels~**


	14. Chapter 13: Harry Potter REAL CHAPTER

**YIPEE! I finally got inspiration! WOO HOO!**

**Disclaimer: If I WERE JK Rowling, then Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 would be released TOMMORROW because I'm going to be at summer camp when it comes out! OH NO! **

Harry

Now, now. You've heard that demigod dreams suck, but if you also have a magical connection in your mind where you can see evil and dark stuff happening when you dream, then I think you will agree with me that my dreams can suck too.

It was dark. It was in the same graveyard I've been dreaming about for months, and a familiar voice and a small, evil voice were having a conversation.

"He's a demigod, right? Well, apparently that's bad," said one of the voices.

"We need to get rid of him! Anything! This lowers the odds even more for the plan to work! We need to get him out of the Tournament!" The other voice said. It was cold, dark, and steely. If I could have shivered in my dream, I just did. It was just that creepy. "What's his name again?"

"Leo, Master. Leo Valdez."

A millisecond later, I was bolt upright in my bed, panting heavily. _Leo? Why do these evil people want to get rid of him? _"Harry! Come on and get up!" I heard Ron yell. "It's christmas!" I then realized there was a pile of presents at the foot of my bed. I quickly got through them **(A/N, Sorry, I would put more detail but I'm on vacation and I don't have the 4th book handy!) **and then I went over to where Leo was sitting in front of the fire in the common room, talking with Jason and Piper. He had a trickle of flames dancing around in his hand, which I don't think he noticed.

"Uh, Leo. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you for a minute," I said. I was planning on warning him what happened.

"See, Jason and Piper? I AM special!" he said to the pair, and he came up to where I was standing.

"Well, first you need to know something. I'm definitely not a demigod or anything, but I have dreams, and they have a tendency to be real," I explained.

"Uh huh. Where do I come in in this amazing, action-packed story you're telling me?" said Leo.

"Now," I said. "Last night, I had a dream that was exactly like all the others, two evil-sounding men in a graveyard. Most other times, it's just glimpses and then I wake up, but last night, they were talking about you."

"Okay. For all you know, there's a bunch of other guys named Leo Valdez's out there!" said Leo.

"Well, they said something about 'getting him out of the tournament,'" I said.

"For all you know, there's a bunch of other guys named Leo Valdez's out there in some sort of tournament!"

"Yeah. How many of those clones of you I don't know about have something to do with me? Just saying, keep your guard up, because these people are dangerous," I said. Yeah, I knew I sounded like I was nuts, but I had to warn him.

"Hey, Jason, Piper and I are rounding up people to do a snowball fight before the Yule Ball. You wanna bring Ron and Hermione and all your other various friends and fangirls?" He said.

"Sure," I said. "Hey, aren't you and Ginny going to the Yule Ball?" I asked.

"Uh….." He stammered. He turned brick red and went back to Jason and Piper. _Might as well get Ron and Hermione outside to do the snowball fight. _

Well, the snowball fight was really awesome. We had Ron's Team and Piper's Team, and I was on Ron's team. On Ron's team, there was Ron, Fred, Jason, and I. All of my "other various friends and fangirls" were on Piper's team, and that included Hermione, George, Leo, and Ginny. Leo and Ginny seemed pretty happy that Piper put them together. She _is _a daughter of Aphrodite, right?

We pounded each other with snowballs straight until the start of lunch, when we all went in shivering for a warm lunch. After that, we went back outside and continued until the girls decided it was time to get ready for the Yule Ball about 3 hours later. Us boys waited until about 25 minutes until the ball when we finally got dressed, found our dates and went downstairs.

Ginny

The Yule Ball was in 10 minutes, and I felt mixed emotions: Excited, nervous, and scared. _What's the worst that could happen? _I thought. I took a deep breath and went down the stairs of the girl's dormitory. I saw Leo. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, minus the tie. He hated being formal.

"Wow. You look great…" he said. He took my hand, and we went down to the ball.

**xD Yeah! I'm finally out of writer's block! Laurels, I'm leaving the official Yule Ball chapter to you!**

**PS, Laurels got nominated for a PJO humor fic! GO VOTE FOR HER! (PS, I don't know the link. PM her.) **

**REVIEW. PLEASE. :D**


	15. Chapter 14: Heroes of Olympus

**Okay! Now, I would just like to say that I am pretty into the 5th book, and that I hate Professor Umbridge. Although she has not done anything wrong yet. (She belongs in Azkaban already!) If you have no idea what I am talking about, just ignore this silly little ranting. :D**

**Read this instead: GINNY IS SO SO CUTE WITH LEO!**

**Or this disclaimer: AH! MY EYES! MY EYES! How dare those words appear telling me I don't own the rights to any book ever? (Anh, pretty weak, huh?)**

**LEO LEO LEO LEO! ... 'S P.O.V.**

I had to admit I was pretty nervous. About 3.2 million thoughts were swarming my head. _What if she secretly hates me? What she thinks _I _secretly hate her? What if I step on her poor, small little feet and she has to go see Madame Pomfray because of my lack of knowledge you learn at dance lessons? What if I drink too much punch and accidentally wet my suit? WHAT IF MAGICAL LEPRECHAUNS AND UNICORNS UNITE AND COME TO RIP MY PANTS OFF? WHAT IF I CATCH ON FIRE AND SHE GETS A THIRD DEGREE BURN FROM MY LACK OF CONTROL?_

Some of the thoughts I dismissed. I mean, how could she hate _me? _How could I hate _her? _And I obviously was too graceful to step on her feet. But the last three? Completely and utterly possible...

Then she walked down the stairs.

She was wearing a deep green, silky, sleek gown of some sort - which looked amazing with her hair color! The dress was sleeveless, and she had no shawl. Her fiery hair was tied back expertly into a french twist type hairstyle, with small, curled locks that framed her face perfectly. I honestly doubt she could've looked more beautiful.

She grinned. I said breathlessly, "Wow. You look great..." Then I took her hand and we went off to the Yule Ball...

_(I'm skipping the walking stuff. They didn't talk then anyway...according to me.)

We walked through the double doors, and as soon as we did, Professor Micky G. (my personal nickname for Professor McGonagall) **(A/N My nickname for her is Mick Gonagger! I call her Micky G. sometimes too...) **ushered us to a long table. We were very confused, because there were menus in front of us, but no waiters. At least, we were confused until Professor Dumbledore said what he wanted off the menu out loud and it poofed onto his plate. Then I said, "I guess it doesn't matter what I get as long as I get something," and then everything on the menu poofed in front of me. I raised my fists in the air and declared, "I'm king of the universe!" with a crazy grin on my face.

Ginny giggled and ordered the steak.

That action earned me a _stop-that-right-now-this-is-a-formal-event _glare from Professor Micky G. Her lips looked thinner than a crepe, which was the only French thing I tried when I came here. I tried it mostly because it convienently had ice cream in it.

After dinner, Micky G. led us into my old enemy...LINES.

Ginny stepped right behind Parvati Patil, and I stepped right behind Harry. We still held hands, seeing as we were across from each other. And that that was what everybody else in the line was doing.

Somebody made some boring speech, and then said we had to be the first to dance, because of the fact that we were **(A/N Runs upstairs to get insprirational music, grabs iPod, runs back down, turns on one of her 27 songs by Taylor Swift.) **Triwizard Tournament champions. That part I did not like so much. So, some classical music started playing. As I was still wondering who could've made a request for _this_, Ginny lead me to the dance floor. We started to do some sort of ballroom dancing; I prayed that I wouldn't end up tripping over my own feet and falling sideways right onto the cold, hard, unforgiving floor.

Then, the music changed. Now it was some hip hop or pop music of some sort. Everybody moved out onto the floor, while Ginny and I made our way _off_ the dance floor. Ginny went to go talk to some of her friends, while I went to Harry and Ron, who's dates looked very bored.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Ron answered. I took my first good look at what Ron was wearing.

"Uhh...Ron? Why exactly do your dress robes look so...so...weird?" I asked with my eyebrows raised up so high, I think they were hidden behind my curly hair.

He sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it right now..."

"Why? You too busy?" I said, pouring on the sarcasim.

Harry saved Ron embarrassment by asking me, "Would you like to go get something to drink with me, Leo?"

I thought for a minute, and said defiantly, "No."

"Why?"

I looked around me, and then whispered to Harry and Ron, "Because I might wet my suit if I do."

They looked at me like I was crazy while I nodded knowingly. Thankfully, a slow song came on and I left to go find Ginny.

When I finally did, I pulled her out onto the dance floor, and we started dancing. We looked into each others eyes, and then we almost kissed...

Key word: _almost._

Because just then, Draco Malfoy, with him always trying to ruin everything, pushes me down hard onto the floor. Crabb and Goyle walked right up to us and dumped punch on each of us.

I got up, wiped my hands on my pants, and then willed them to catch fire. Then I put them out, and fell to my knees, because Ginny ran towards the bathroom crying.

I got up and glared at him heatedly. "What the freaking heck was that for?"

"Just for fun. And if I do say so myself, that _was _fun!" Draco said smugly.

I pushed him down angrily, and stormed out of the room towards the bathroom so I could clean myself up.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

When I saw Leo, in flames, heading out the door, I knew something happened.

I told Jason to wait there, and went off to the spot where he and Ginny were before. There is where I found Malfoy on floor. I smirked at what I was about to do...

**Leo's P.O.V.**

When I came back, I found everybody in the room gathered around, as if trying to see something. I made my way through the crowd, just in time to see Piper charmspeaking Draco, Crabb, and Goyle to act like chickens.

I smiled.

"...Now, how 'bout you go punch yourselves? That would be great!" she said smirking.

They automaticly started punching their faces and/or stomachs.

I spotted Ginny across from me, and made my way over to her. "Sorry 'bout that..." I said.

"It's not your fault. It's their fault... How does she do that?"

"Well..." I started...

And there's the possibly the best day of my life in story form. After all that charmspeaking, most of us went to bed. So...yeah.

**And there you go! That took...two hours! Isn't Leo/Ginny the cutest thing?**

**And yes, it is true that my story, The PJO and JB War, was nominated for the best story in the Percy Jackson Archive for humor! Isn't that great? If you would like to vote, go to my personal profile! By the way, the inspirational songs that I talked about were... How to Save a Life by the Fray, Dear John by Taylor Swift, Apologize by OneRepublic, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, Innocent by Taylor Swift, Haunted by Taylor Swift, and Stop and Stare by OneRepublic. :D I love those songs!**


End file.
